These Moments in Their Life
by Sawada Kyoko
Summary: Just a few sweet and touching moments based on Kyoko and Tsuna. Some moments are loving, some moments are touching while some moments are bittersweet.


**A/N: Just a simple and short one-shot with those little plots in my head. :) I love this pairing so much that I want to add more amount of their stories in FanFiction since they deserve more love!**

* * *

**These Moments in Their Life**

* * *

**Pure Love…**

"Tsuna-kun, I love you." the orange head confesses and the brunette who sit next to her nearly spit out his drink due to her sudden confession.

"E-Eh?!" Tsuna's face starts to turn into different shades of red as he looks at his long crush in disbelief.

"I-I'm not dreaming, am I, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko merely giggles at Tsuna's blushing face before she shakes her head gently. "Nope, Tsuna-kun. It's not a dream, silly."

"B-But you know… Kyoko-chan… I'm not rich enough to make you happy, I'm also dame… a-and I'm not strong enough to protect you…" the soon-to-be Mafioso mutter lowly as he hangs his head down desperately.

Kyoko blinks her eyes before letting out another trail of giggling. "Silly Tsuna-kun. It's not your richness I love or the useful-ness of you. I simply love you because you always care for me and the fact that you had always loved me is enough for me to love you back."

* * *

**Box Weapon…**

For the cub, Kyoko Sasagawa is like a mother figure. He had taken a liking to the orange haired girl that his master has a crush on for the longest time. He likes how she will always stroke his fur gently and play with him when his master is too busy with his training. But that's not all. He also feels thankful for her since she's the one who had allowed him to exist in this world. If it wasn't for her comfort and loving advices for his master, he is sure that he will never have existed due to his master's uneasy feelings and doubts.

_'I really hope that goujin-sama will ask her out someday…'_ the little lion thought as he snuggles closer towards the warm embrace of the orange head's arms. _'I want her to become my mama soon!'_

* * *

**Reasons…**

"So tell me, Tsu-kun..." The orange haired beauty tilts her head to the side as she cupped her cheeks with both of her hands. "What makes you so deeply in love with me for more than ten years?"

The brunette looks up from his work as his face turns red from the orange head's question. He bites his lips nervously as he tries to look at anywhere but his lover's curious caramels.

"E-Eh? W-Why do I l-love you? W-Well… I guess I love you because… because… because I fell for you… erm… I just love you…I guess..."

"Tsu-kun…" Kyoko let out a sigh before giving a small pout at the brunette. "That's not even an answer, Tsu-kun."

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan…" the Mafioso lowers his head to avoid the orange head from seeing the massive blush spreading on his face. "B-But I can't find words to say how much I love you. Maybe even two hundred sheets of papers won't be enough for me to write down my reasons on why I fell for you because… perhaps only God know how deep my love is for you."

* * *

**Self-sacrifice…**

"Tsu-kun is an idiot!" the orange head exclaims as she bury her head into the fully bandaged chest of her lover. Tears are running down from her eyes as she is scared of losing her most beloved man.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm only doing these to protect you. I've already told you ten years ago. I won't mind sacrificing my life for yours because-"

"Idiot! Tsu-kun, you're really an idiot! How can you… how can you just throw your life away so easily just for me? What can I do if you are no longer there with me…?" Kyoko choked on her own tears as her hands balled into fists.

"K-Kyoko-chan? A-Are you crying? P-Please, Kyoko… don't…"

She is no longer listening towards his words anymore as she suddenly remembered the short conversation she had with Bianchi ten years ago.

_'Self-sacrificing is always the greatest expression of love. It's true love. Because not even death can stop the man from continuing loving and protecting the woman he loves. That's what Tsuna had been doing so far for you.'_

* * *

**Tears…**

"P-Please, Kyoko… don't… stop those tears."

The orange head titles her head as she looks at the brunette in disbelief. "E-Eh? I thought you will say 'Please, stop crying'!"

Tsuna merely chuckles and rubs her tears away with his thumbs. "Well… I actually wish I am the tears you are crying right now. So I could start my life from your eyes, running down from your cheeks and then die in your mouth… it eventually sounds not bad for me." The Mafioso smirks slyly as he licks the tears he have rubbed away on his thumb.

"H-Huh? Tsu-kun, you're a pervert! I'm leaving you now!" Kyoko exclaims childishly as she quickly make her way out from the room, hiding her blushing red face away from her lover.

Tsuna let out a soft chuckle before he stares at the closed door. "Well… at least you are no longer crying again…"

* * *

**Ending Note: That's all I had for now. :) I might do more for them once I had more ideas. So, please review and jane~**


End file.
